kirby_kornerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Battle
The Final Battle, full title "The (Not Even Close To) Final Battle - Kirby's Cornfuffs 7" (name ironic due to being the last completed story published on Kirby Korner), is the semifinal story in the Kirby's Cornfuffs Saga and the final story to actually be completed. While a sequel to Dynablaze Returns, it occurs well after the events of that story after a time skip that would have eventually been filled by an additional story with Dynablaze as the primary antagonist. The Final Battle is one of the shortest stories in the canon, serving mostly to set up the unfinished Kirby vs. the Antichrist arc. It is still viewable in its entirety on the original website. Unlike most other parts, while in script format, it actually has actions written out as well as an illustration for the new villain, so it is one of few parts to be relatively coherent without referring to the wiki/summary for details as you read along. Link: http://klub3.tripod.com/KirbyKorner/id39.htm Summary Part 1 The story begins with Kirby, Gooey and Klub3 expressing disbelief at some sort of slime monster King DDD, in disguise, has created as a science project, as he tells them he has sealed their fate and ties them and up. Dedede's plan doesn't make much sense, but it's as follows: # Trap them in a volcano, floating on a plasma platform above it # Feed a tube into the sealed off volcano (Kirby's Great Great Great Great Grandpa apparently sealed it originally), with a giant gun on the end # Shoot lava out of the gun onto the plasma platform, which causes a chemical reaction that creates Helainiomaos, a type of electrified magical gas # Helainiomaos forms a forcefield that, when it comes into contact with lava, turns everything good evil, like the curse that turned King Quackers into King DDD. King DDD announces himself King of the Universe and leaves to continue the next part of his plan as Part 3 is completed, with the forcefield being formed and the lava being only a foot away. In the distance, Kirby sees Miracle Matter/Meta Knight Senior's Soul materialize. It brings in the possessed bodies of Nightmare, Dark Matter, Marx, Dark Kirby, 02 (it's only mentioned appearance in the entire canon), DARK, Dynablade Senior Senior Senior (erroneously listed as the deceased Dynablade Senior), Meta Knight, Dynablade, and Dynablaze, and makes them all jump into the Doomsday Machine, along with itself and King DDD who go willingly. The machine drains them all of their evil, life force, and dark magic; and creates a new beast from the distilled darkness, Temparment. (This is one of few chapters to contain an illustration, depicting him:) Kirby panics at the emergence of this demon, the Anti-Christ, as Gooey reminds him of the force field expanding after mixing with the lava (described as "lasers") and hitting Kirby, burning him but not quite causing him to transform as DDD warned. Part 2 The "SHEWEWEWEWEW" sound from Legend of the Ice in Kirby's Cornfuffs is heard again, as the Ice Being declares its alliance with them and freezes the lava and the forcefield both, cracking the steel open to allow the crew to escape. Kirby thanks it and tells it to stay, but the Ice Being exits. Temparment expresses anger at their escape, and causes a bizarre inexplicable attack to launch at them, as Klub3, Kirby, Gooey, Stone Kirby, Kool Kirby Kid, Mega Kirby G, Blue Fire Gooey (again listed erroneously here as Blue Fire Kirby), Chuchu, and Rick debate if the Ice Being is friend or foe and try to comprehend the nature of Temparment's attack. Aftermath This story's plot threads are never resolved, but are carried through into the unfinished sequel, Legend of the Ice Part 2.